Why didn't you tell me? we are still friends?
by FunGirl87
Summary: Finns noticing Rachel again,shes tired and stressed.She works with Puck and Sam at bread stixs. Can Finn get back into her life and figure out whats wrong with Rachel or Will a blonde boy with big lips stand in his way of getting back into her life again
1. Chapter 1

**An: just wanted to do a Samchel And Finchel fanfiction. It begans as Samchel and Fuinn but ends in Finchel, not sure if i should end in Quam ( I think thats Sam and Quinns relationship name) but here it goes.**

**Chapter one: Not seeing**

**Finn's pov**

I drove to Bread Stixs to meet Quinn and the people who attend her church, for a dinner. Quinn's church reserved the whole reastraunt for the church to have a nice dinner. Quinn told me that their paying for all of the meals and each person could bring a guest to dine with them. So Quinn decided to pick me because I'm her boyfriend and all. She even came over to tell me and she picked out my clothes like I'm still a kid. Although I didn't want to go because I didn't know anybody who went to church with Quinn. I reamber one time she took me to church one sunday afternoon, but it didn't go so well. When I got there I didn't turn down my phone and in the middle of preying my phone went off. I pancked and tried to turn it off because Quinn was quietly yelling at me to turn it off,because everybody was looking at us. I finally got to my phone and tried turning it off but I pressed the talk button instead. My phone was on speaker, and on the other line was Puck.

"Hey Finn! I got this new game and it has guns, hot babes, and zombies! How cool is that dude?" Puck said Finally I hung up on Puck and Turned off my phone.

And since then I haven't been to church. Quinn had told me that she would meet me at Bread Stixs with her mother. When I arrived at Bread Stixs Quinn and her mom were already inside waiting for me. I grabbed my wallet and phone, as I jumped up on the curb I locked my car and opened the door to Bread Stixs. I looked for Quinn and she was sitting in a booth at the corner of the room. No one was seating anybody so I walked over to the booth where Quinn was and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Hey" I said looking at Quinn who was looking at her menu.

"Your Late," Quinn said taking the menu and setting it to the side of the table "I told you 8 o Clock sharp"

"It's only 8:05 " I say looking at my watch on my right hand.

"Yeah your 5 minutes late," she said looking at me with her angry dissapointed face. "All the other girls boyfriends were here 5 minutes early," she said then taking the menu again looking at the dishes they had. "Your always late. You were late when you finally knew that your wern't in love with Man Hands. And you were late to finally notice I was the one meant for you," She said in more of a bitchy tone.

"Why do you call her that?" I asked her because I really didn't know why she called Rachel that. She dosent have man hands at all there small and soft. Nothing a mans hand would look like and feel like.

"Because she has mans hands" Quinn said looking at her menu still.

"Whatever," I mumbled there was no chance I was going to win a match against Quinn. I look around to see any one from school. All the teenagers were in one corner, and all the children were in another. No one looked farmilar, Quinn and I were the only ones from Mckinley high school. The rest were from some private church school. It looked like every area of the restaurant had three waitors or waitresses. Our area that was made of teenagers had three workers, two boys and one girl. I can't see there faces because they were at the station in the corner were they keep extra forks and napkins like that.

"I would first like to say a couple of words before we order our meals," said Quinn's mom "I am so happy that we all can have a nice meal, and I hope we can do this another time. So lets eat!" she said . Thats when I herd _her_ voice. _Rachel's_ voice. She was talking to the other waitors, they all turned around to take our orders. Sam and Puck were dressed in the Bread Stixs uniform, white dress shirts that were tucked in their black slacks, to top it off they both had on a black tie. Rachel had on the same thing but she had on a black short skirt. Her hair was in a half pony tail and the rest were curled. Why is she working at bread stixs, and why is she working with Puck and Sam? Sam and Rachel walked over to our row talking and then turned around to one of the sides of the rows.

"Oh, Uh, Hi Quinn,Finn," Rachel said looking sort of ashamed that she works at Bread Stixs.

"Can I, Uh take your orders?" she said taking out her pinn and notepad. On the cover of the notepad it had the words _Bread Stixs_ on it and there were stars all over it.

"Nice note pad," I said nodding towards it. She just gave me a faint smile, She looked tired, stressed.

"I think I'll have the spaghetti with a side of salad," Quinn said looking up at Rachel and giving a fake smile and handing her, her menu.

"Ok. What to drink?" Rachel said taking the menu from Quinn.

"Water with leamon," Quinn said looking up at Rachel who was writting it down on her bedazzled notepad.

"And for you Finn?" She asks turning her body toward me.

"I will have uh, the same," I say still looking at Rachel

"And to drink?" she asks.

"I will have sprite, I guess," looking at Quinn who was messing with her phone.

"Ok, I will bring some Bread sticks out and your drinks," she said writting the last of my order in her notepad. Then she turned around and met Puck at the end of the row and told him what she just encountered. He looked back and met gaze, I gave him a smile. But he just looked back at Rachel.

"I always thought Rachel was the kind of girl that would work as a waitress or sumthing " Quinn said taking her phone out and checking her messages.

"Quinn," I say looking to Quinn.

"What. It's just my opinion. I doubt she'll ever be on broadway." Quinn says looking up when she says ever.

"Quinn can we just have a nice time, and eat our food," I tell Quinn.

"Sure," she says

**Finn's pov**

"Do you want some more sprite?" Puck said with a picher of sprite in one hand and another with water. I look at my cup and to my surprise it's empty.

"Uh, yeah," I say while holding my cup up to him so he can fill the cup.

"What about you Quinn?" he asks Quinn who was cleaning her face with her napkin.

"No," she simply says not looking up at him.

He then walks down the row asking the people if they need refills. Then I herd _her_ laugh. I look up instantly scanning the room for her. Shes in the corner again, sitting on the table, and Sam in front of her. His head right by her ears telling her somthing that must have been funny. She laughs again but much louder this time, everybody looks over at them. She covers her mouth and Sam looks behind him at everybody and smiled. He then turned around putting one finger by his mouth and shushing her. She smiles at him and tells Sam something.

"Hahaha...Ha" said Quinn looking at her phone again. "I hate that laugh, I hate her laugh," Quinn says looking up at me. I felt like breaking up with her right then and there. But then I thought she would be so pissed and try to pick a fight with Rachel.

"Thats not what she sounds like," I say quietly.

"Are you defending her Finn," She says looking up at me her face bright red with anger.

"Uh, Ok, Scary Quinn" I say because indeed she clicked on her scary side.

"No, But stop making fun of Rach," I say playing with the rest of my food.

"Whatever Finn," She says taking a sip of her water "And don't call her that anymore," she says looking around for Puck because she finshed the rest of her water. "Where are those so called waitors," she asks annoyed looking around the room.

"Don't call who what," I ask Quinn.

"Rachel don't call her Rach," she says

"Why," I ask looking over to Sam and Rachel again. Rachel was still on the table still as Sam was moving a piece of her hair that escaper her ponytail. I filled with anger when Sam made his face towards Rachel's. Then Quinn started yelling at me saying

"Finn! Finn!" I unlock my gaze from Rachel and Sam and look at Quinn.

"Huh, What did you say?" I ask looking at the again angry Quinn.

"I said Since your relationship is over with Rachel so is that nickname," She says looking at me in the eyes.

"Uh, Ok?" I say not realizing what I just said. I looked back over to the corner and Rachel and Sam were now gone. Shit, where did they go. I look around the restaurant for them. I spot Sam picking up finished plates and Rachel wiping the tables.

"Well let's go, since the service here is a great depression," Quinn says grabing her purse and getting out of the booth and heading toward the front entrance where her mom was. I get up heading my way towards the exit. I met Quinn and her mom at the register where they were talking to another family. I stood there waiting for them to finish up talking. By the time they got done we were the only people left in the restaurant. I opened the door and Quinn and her mom walked out. I walked them towards there car.

"Finn thanks for coming with me here," Quinn said lifting her head for a kiss, but I just kiss her on the cheek. "What the hell Finn the cheek?" she asks looking up at me again. Then I reamber on valentines day I kissed Rachel on the cheek and she said the samething. But right now I wish I was kissing Rachel. Not Quinn, But Rachel.

"Forget it Finn," she says walking to her waiting mom in the car. " Reamber tomarrow, my house we have to talk prom," she says raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah okay," I say walking away. Then I reamber my phone was on the seat in the restaurant. "Shit," I walked up to the front door that was now locked. I knock on the door and Puck comes over to unlock the door.

"Hey, What you need?"he asks me.

"I uh forgot my phone on the seat," I say looking behind him at Rachel who was walking in the back of Bread Stixs. Puck then opens the door for me to come in. I go over to the booth where me and Quinn was and get my phone. I turn around to see Sam walking to the back of Bread Sixs. I go over to the front of the restaurant and let my self out. I head towards my car when I hear Sam then Rachels voice. I hide behind a bush and look over to Rachel and Sam walking to Sam's car.

"So did you get your Glee assignment done," asks Rachel

"Stop changing the subject Rach," Sam tells _MY_ Rach.

"It's just I don't know what I'm going to do when she comes," Rachel asks Sam who was now taking Rachel in his arms. She? whats Rachel saying. "And what am I going to do when I am at school and shes there alone?" I can hear her crying "I am trying so hard not to just tell my dads to just to take her away when she comes"Rachel says to Sam

"Shhhh it's going to be ok cause I'm going to be right there with you when she comes," Says Sam. Her,When she comes, Take her away, by your side when she comes. Rachel's pregnat.

"Come on we'll drop by the hospital. Then to your house,"

"Really Sam. I don't want to drag you all over town at this time at night," Rachel says to Sam.

"Yeah come on," says Sam. As he opens the door of his car for her, and they drive off. I sit there shocked of what I just herd. I make my way to my car and try not to punch anything on the way. I go home and go up stairs to my room and dive on my bed. I start to cry. Why am I crying? I ask my self. Oh yeah because the person you love is having a baby with someone else. Damn you Finn For seeing fireworks with Quinn.

_"Come on we'll drop by the hospital" _Sam saying to Rachel kept playing in my head over and over, as I cried myself to sleep that night.

**AN: So is Rachel pregnat or is she? tell me what you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I just checked my email...And wow!...There was reveiws and a LOT of Story Alerts! so thanxs so much!... Well when i finished writting the the first chapter last night i published it. And I thought of another chapter!... So here ya go.. I'm going to stop talking and let you read... but idk if any one reads these things!...lolz**

**Chapter 2 Friend to Friend Or Ex-Boyfriend to Ex-Girlfriend**

**Finn's Point Of View**

I woke up in my bedroom with a piture of me and Rachel in my arms. The piture had been taken last year during regionals. Even though we lost to Vocal Adrenaline that night I had felt happier then ever. It was because that was the beginning of my relationship with Rachel. I had Rachel in my arms as we smiled to the camera as Rachel's dad took a piture of us. The piture was in a frame that said "_Forever and Always, Love__**" **_ Rachel gave it to me on my birthday during the summer. She had told me that whatever we went through she would always love me. And no matter what any of us does we would _always_ be friends, No Mater What. I had never thrown it away or anything but the glass that protected the piture was gone. I had thrown it against the my door and the glass shattered everywhere, when she had told me that she had kissed Puck or in her words Noah. I was angry of corse but even more because I would never think she would _ever _make me feel like that. But she did, and now shes making me feel like that again, shes with Sam. I know shes with Sam or she wouldn't have had _sex_ with him, and having a baby with him. Wait is she even pregnant, is she even with Sam. Theres so many questions that are unanswered to me. I look back to the frame and run my hand over the words, And like it says, I will always love her. And since I love her I'm not going to let her do this to herself. To Us.

"Finn?" said a voice. "Finn! Get up were going to be late!" says my step brother. I stumble out of bed and head towards my door, I open the door to see Kurt showred, dresses, and a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Huh? What are we late for?" I ask. I had nothing planned today except going over to Quinn's house to talk about Prom and that stuff. He liftd up his spoon with his "Special" Kind of cereal. Kurt doesn't like us eating his cereal. One time I ate some because we were out of the other cereals. He yelled at me for a whole week because his cearl has special vitams that helps his skin care.

"For the Warblers program, Blaines in it and I told him we would all support him," Kurt told the clueless Me. " I told you last week and you said that you would come and support him with all of us,"

"Uh, I guess I can go. I don't have to be at Quinn's tell later today," I say because I really don't want to go to Quinn's, and most of all talk about this Prom stuff.

"So go get ready! we leave in about 10 more minutes. I want to go early so we can get a good seat," Kurt says as he shoves another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Uh, yeah sure," I say as I close my door and go to my closet. I open up the door and put on a regular T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I make sure my hair looks, ok. I brush my teeth and head down stairs in just under 5 minutes. Enough time for me to put on my shoes and jacket. I head outside to the family car and buckle my self in, next to Kurt.

"Hey what happen last night with Quinn?" Kurt says as he looks in his hand held mirror cheaking his teeth then moving to his hair.

"What do you mean?" I say keeping my eyes on the seat in front of me.

"You came in last night around 11 and you stomped up the stairs like you were angry or something?" he says putting the mirror in the pocket of the seat in front of him, then looking over to me.

"It was nothing ," I lie to my brother It was Rachel. It was the person I care about the most.

"Didn't seem like nothing. It was like when you broke up with Rachel. You came home stomping up stairs closed your door, and didn't come out, well only for the bathroom. I don't even think you ate that whole weekend?" he says really thinking about it. I flinch when he mentioned her name and the words broke up.

"It was nothing. I was just tired. Ok, Kurt?" I tell him annoyed and mad. He looks at me like I was going to punch him or something.

"Ok,Ok. Just trying to be a brother and see what's wrong," Kurt says raising his hand up in the air. I look away, out my window to see my mom and Burt come out of the house. They stop in front of the car and kiss each other like thay were going far away. I look away with anger and sadness, thinking of me and Rachel. Kurts getting annoyed and honks the horn. Signaling them it's time to go. They pull away and get into the car, Burt in the drivers side and my mom in the passagners side. When they put on their seat belts they connect their hands instantly, like a magnets and a piece of metal. I look at their hands, and Burt notices this but dosen't say anything.

"Well lets get this show on the road," My mom says looking at Burt, as he puts the car in reverse and backs out of the drive way.

"So Finn how was your date with Quinn," Asks Burt. looking in the riew veiw mirrior at me as he raises an eyebrow. I look up to see him and Kurt staring at me.

"Oh it was, um, ok I guess," looking out the window so they don't see my face.

"Oh thats good," Burt says looking back at me.

"How is Quinn anyway haven't seen her since the wedding," My mom says looking back to me.

"Oh she's good, me and her are running for prom queen and king," I say looking at them both. My mom looks at me happy for me and sad. She smiles then turns around to face the front of the car.

"I saw Rachel at the mall last week," I look up again to connect eyes with Burt.

"Oh, did you," I say trying to act calm. She nodds her head.

"Yes. She was with Puck and a blonde boy, she said that he was in glee club with you and Kurt?" my mom says . We pass McKinley then Bread Stixs.

"Sam was with her and Puck?" I ask looking up.

"Oh Yes! I first saw Puck in the shoe area looking for heels."

"Why was he looking for Heels?"I ask trying not to laugh.

"He was getting them for Rachel. And he obviously didn't know what he was doing so I helped him. I followed him to the dressing room where the blond- I mean Sam and Rachel were. Oh! she looked so beautiful!" She says looking back at me.

"Oh, she did," I say quietly

"Yes, she indeed did," was all I got from her.

**Finn's POV**

By time we got to Dalton acadamey people were already lineing up outside the front entrance.

"Hurry! we have to get good seats," Kurt yelled to us and started to run, My mom and Burt ran ahead I just walked slowly thinking of what my mom said earlier in the car. Rachel and Puck? Rachel and Sam? Here we go again with those hurting feelings. When I Finally get to Kurt and the rest of them, I hear a laugh I look around to see Rachel and Sam walking up to us. Rachel's wearing a pair of capris with some flip flops. She has on a tanktop on and a big shirt over it. A big sign of her being pregnant. She's wearing big sunglasses and has her hair down. In her hand she has a cup of coffee and so does Sam,

"Hey glad you guys could make it," says Kurt pulling Rachel in for a hug, she laughs and gives Sam Her coffe so she could hug Kurt. She then hugs my mother.

"Hey Rachel glad to see you again. You to Sam," My mom and Burt say,even though he has never meet Sam before.

"I'm glad we could make it," Says Rachel smiling taking her coffee from Sam. I look down at her and smile.

"Oh Hey Finn, I didn't even see you," she say taking off her sunglasses and taking a sip of her coffee. Of corse she didn't, your like invisible to her now, I say in my mind. I fake a laugh.

"Its pretty hard to when I'm like freaklishly tall," I say laughing trying not to seem to desprate.

"Right," she says taking another sip of her coffee.

"Hey Sam didn't know you were hanging out with Rachel. I thought you were dating Santanna not. Rachel," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Finn!" everybody says, while my mom hits me on the arm. Sam's smile dissappeared.

"She broke up with me,"He says looking over to Rachel.

"Oh is that because you cheated on her with Rachel," I say looking right in the eyes. Rachel looks like shes about to slap me but Sam grabs her arm. She looks back and he shakes his head. Rachel smiles and nods .

"Finn. Me and Sam are not dating. And before you start shouting out nonsense out of your mouth, try to get your facts right. And Santanna cheated oh him," she says looking at me then taking Sam's hand and giving the ticket person her and Sam's tickets.

"We will see you inside,Rachel. Were going to talk to Finn before we go inside," says my family. Rachel smiles at her and walks in side.

"Finn whats wrong with you!" says Kurt putting his hand on his hips. I collapse on the curb and put my hands on my head.

"Finn! answer his question," says my Burt. I look up to the sky and I didn't relize I was crying now.

"Finn are you ok?" My mom asks taking a seat next to me and rubbing my back. I throw myself to her and hug her, the tears are just coming out.

"No," I say looking into her eyes.

"why don't you guys go inside I'll stay out with him," she says to the Hummel Family. They nodd and walk inside.

"whats wrong Finn? I have never seen you talk like that towards Rachel? I think you really hurt her back there," she says trying to look in my eyes.

"I know. But it wasn't Rachel I was trying to hurt"

"who then Finn?" I look up to see her staring at me.

"Sam" I say then I look away.

"But why?" I don't answer and she asks again.

"Because," I look at her then look away. "Because. Shes dating Sam. And she's pregnant," I look at my mom and I start to cry again.

"Well, answer this one question, Finn?" I look at her with my eyes all puffy. What am I doing, seriously crying over a girl that _I'm_ not even dating.

"Do you still care about her?" I laugh at the ridiculous question she just asked me, she already knows my answer.

"OfCorse, and I always will," I say smiling up to her, she retruns it with a smile.

"Well then start trying to get back into her life again. Try being her friend, she really needs one right now, if she is pregnant. But I don't really think she is Finn. Shes not Quinn though so I really doubt Rachel would ever get pregnant," she starts babbling on about Quinn and how she lied to me. And How she didn't tell me that the baby wasn't mine. Then she went to how Quinn didn't have the guts to tell me, and Rachel was the one that told me. Wait Quinns my girlfriend, why am I letting my mom talk about her like that. But instead I say thank you and tell her to go ahead and go inside.

**Sam's POV**

Rachel and I take a seat in the back of the Warblers Auditorium. She really didn't want to sit by Kurt and his family, mostly because of Finn. How could Rachel date such a douche. Rachel finished her latte, so I shared my coffee with her. Shes been extremely tired since taking the job at Bread Stixs with me. Since I told the glee club that moneys been tight, I decided to take a job at Bread Stixs. Shortley after I got the job, Rachel had applied for a job also. Since then me and her have been really bonding over the break up with Quinn and Finn.

" Do you think Finn knows?" Rachel says as she takes a sip of my coffee. Looking stressed.

"I don't know. Who would tell him? The only person that knows it Puckerman," I say as I take off my letterman jacket. She quickly swallows her coffee that she just took a sip of.

"You don't think Noah would have told him? They really haven't talked much since the break up with me and Finn. Well they really weren't talking before that to, because of the Quinn-Thing," She says looking up at me, I can see the panic in her eyes, even with the lights off.

"I don't know. I'll go call him now," I say getting up and walking to pathway to the doors.

"Sam! where are you going? Your not going to leave me here? Alone!" Rachel says through her teeth trying to say it as quitely as possible. Kurt looks back at us and smiles. I wave and give him a nervous smile.

"I'm just going into the hallway. Theres no reception in here. Do you want to know if Puck told him or not,"

"Ok, just hurry up please," Rachel says motioning be to hurry up and call him. I smile and walk up the asile to the doors and go out to the hallway. I pass Finn's mom on the way, but I don't see Finn. AssHole. He must of went home or something. I got contacts and find **Puckerman**, I press send. It rings a couple times, Then I hear something by the front entranced. I go look but nothings .

"Hey whats up Lady Lips?" Says a boy in the phone.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lady lips," I say angry and fustrated.

"Come on Evans that was funny. and you do have some big Lady lips," Puck says laughing into the phone.

"Shut up" I say, giving up on the fight to quickly.

"So watcha want Lady Li- I mean Sammual?" He says pausing when saying my full name.

"Me and Rachel are here at Dalton" then I get cut off by Puck saying shes got you good evan. "Puck be quite for at least 2 minutes so I can ask you want I want to ask you?"

"Yeah sure," he mumbles then sighing.

"Ok any way Me and Rachel are here at Dalton and Of corse Kurts going to be here and Finn came-

"Wait Finns there? Did he bring Quinn?"

"Puck,"

"Oh yeah sorry. Go on."

"Any ways, when me and Rachel got here he was acting like Rachel and him were still together. saying stuff like ' I thought you were dating Santanna. Not Rachel. you must have cheated on her with Rachel' and alot more crap" I say getting angier and angrier. "So we thought someone told him about,**"** I pause and look around making sure Finn wan't around " YOu know the thing-thingy" getting quiter and quiter.

"What and you think I told him!" he says yelling in my ears.

"well did you?" as I walk around the hallway.

"Hell No evans. Rachel is a fellow _Jew_. I would never do that to a Jew friend!" He says yelling even louder.

"Ok,Ok. Well know we know. I got to go Rachel is problary waiting for me. See later," I say casually.

"Wait Sam,"

"What Puckerman?"

"Goodbye. Lady Lips," He says as I imagine him smiling then laughing his head off. I hang up and shove the phone in my pocket.

"I don't have NO lady Lips," I mumble to my self as I walk back to Rachel. I sitback down my Rachel.

"So what did he say? Did he tell him? Why would Puck do this?" I'm shocked that Rachel even said his nickname, usually she only says Noah. Sometimes when shes mad she adresses him as Puckerman, sometimes.

"Relax Rach, he said that he would never do that to a fellow Jew," I say as I reach for the coffee but she drank it all. I shake the cup and theres not even a drop left.

"Sorry, I'm really tired today," She says giggling looking at me. I just smile and hold on to it.

"Well maybe we should go back to your house, so you can get some sleep before you go to work?" I ask her because she really needs more sleep.

"Sam, I told Kurt and Blaine that I would come," She says quietly as she looks up to me. I just nodd and she smiles at me."So, where do you think Finn went?" She ask her as she gets comfortable in her seat.  
>" I don't Know and I don't care" as I cross my arms and slump into my seat. " Did you see how he was treating me, and don't get me started how he was treating you," as I get up and throw my hands in the air waving them all aroung the place, I almost hit Rachel, and the guy next to me.<p>

"Come on Sam, it's just Finn," she looks up to the stage.

"He's going to find out sooner or later. Then when she comes she'll be alone. Then Finn will try to get back into your life or whatever," I say getting angry and looking to the floor.

" Come on Sam, it's just Finn. Besides I got you, and your much cutier," I look up to see Rachel smiling. I smile back, it's always hard not to when _her_ smile is so cute. Just then theres a sound of a crash, by the asiles.

**Finn's POV**

I make my way to the front door, after I make sure I don't have puffy pink eyes before I go in. When I open the door I see a familiar blonde boy, standing by the doors of the auditourum. I stop and run behind a plant and a chair. Sam comes over but he dosen't see me, he thinks it's the wind. Then I realize the hes on the phone.

" How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lady Lips," he says mad. I try not to laugh when he says that. I have to use that sometime. "Shut up" Sam says getting even angrier. Haha. who evers on the other line must be making him angry. "Me and Rachel are here at Dalton- " he gets cutt off because he I can someone on the Other side talking loud. "Puck can you be quite for at least 2 minutes so I can ask you want I want to ask you?" What why is Puck talking to Sam. "Ok anyway, me and Rachel are here at Dalton and of corse Kurts going to be here and Finn came-" he gets cuts him off again because I hear Sam sigh and Puck yelling on the other line. "Puck" Sam says getting unpattient. He starts explainning what I did. I really sounded like a big asshole in the way Sam was putting it. Then he says "Then we thought someone told him about the-" he pauses. told him what? he looks around and says something I can barley hear " You know the thing-thingy," The thing thingy whats that suppoose to mean. so Rachel is pregnant after all? Wait 'wait Finn you don't even now anything. I need to talk to Rachel and start becoming apart of her life again. I hear Puck yelling saying 'What you think I told him?' "Well did you?" Sam responds " Ok,OK. Well now we know. I got to go Rachel is problary waiting for me. See you later" Sams says I run back outside because I really need some air again. I sit on the curb again trying to think what my mom said. Try to be her friend. Her friend. Friend. Friend. I get up and walk back inside. "Be her friend. Her friend. Friends. Best friends," I mumble to my self as I walk into the auditourm with no trace of Sam Evans. I hear my name and look back to see Rachel and Sam talking to each other. I see _her_ smile, then **His** smile. His smile, her smile, they all smile. She smiles when he smiles. And he smiles when she smiles. Then I feel this cold wet feeling on my stomach. I look down to see a little boy on the floor. He was carrying a slushie and ran into me, or I ran into him.

"Oh, Uh, sorry," I say as I pull him up to his feet. I dust off the slushie. I pick up the remaining slushie " Oh, here you go," I say as I give it to him and walk off. I look back to see both of them looking at me as I walk to my family.

"Uh, Hi guys," I say to them. They all look at me. " So What did I miss," I say looking at all of them.

**Finn's POV**

As I walk into Bread Stixs with my family ,Blaine and "Samchel" I can't stop looking back at the two of them them. There talking to there selfs not really noticing us. When I invited them they looked pretty shock even my family, I later apologized to them for my bad behavior. I made up and excuse, using prom and Quinn, and how stressed I was. They seemed confused but they bought it. We got a big table for all of us. My mom and Burt sat next to each other, in front of them Kurt and Blaine then Sam and Rachel were next to each other, really rather close to be "Just Friends". I sat at the end, alone.

"So Rachel how have you been?" asks Burt, as he looks over the menu.

"Oh, good. Me and Sam work her part time," she says as she takes a sip od her ice water. everyone looks shock. Rachel Berry, working was hard to believe, her fathers tryed to make the best of things for her, so Rachel really didn't need to work. " You guys all look shocked? I thought Finn would have told you already? I was Quinn's and Finn's server last night," she says kind of shocked that I didn't tell them already.

" I must have forgot to mention that," I say taking a sip of my Dr. Pepper.

***Half way through eating lunch***

"Well I have to use the restroom," Rachel says as she gets up from her seat, and walking to the restrooms in the back. Do something Finn. I knock over my Dr. Pepper and it spills all over.

"Crap, second time today," I try to sound surprised. I reach for some napkins but it wan't going to work.

"I'm going to the restroom to wash this off of me," I say as I walk off towards the restrooms, I see Rachel turning down the hallway to the doors. I twirl her around so I could talk to her. She giggles as she tries to speak

"Sam what are you doing?" she says. Sam? why does she think I'm Sam? " Oh? Hi Finn can I help you with something," she says as she tries to losen my grib on her arm.

"Yes, I need to ask you something," I say looking down to her.

"What is it Finn? I really need to use the restroom?" Rachel sounds annoyed and tired.

"Oh, Uh, I wanted to see if you wanted a... refill?" I ask her

"Is that what you really wanted to know, Finn"

"No"

"Then what is it Finn," she asks as she moves her shoulders and hands everywhere. I take a deep breath.

"I want to be friends, Rach?" I say telling the truth, she looks the other way when I say 'Rach'

"Yeah, sure," Is that all you want to ask me.

"Yes, "

"Ok, I'm glad we uh, had this talk, I guess. Finn I think you should go wash that off," Rachel says pointing to my soaking shirt.

"Right, uh see you when you get out," I say waving as we go our sepraate. She smiles and waves back. Be Rachel's Friend-Cheak.

**Well what you think of the story so far. More is on the way so don't worry. This chapter is more Finn getting jealous, I like that because Finn can see what he gave up on . So thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**An: So I just got done typing this so read it and reveiw please so I know what you think about this. **

**And *Rachel is not pregnant* just to let you know.**

***Finn's Point Of View***

I walk into glee club and take a seat in the top left corner of the choir room. I watch as Artie rolls in with Brittney on his lap. Brittney laughs when Artie starts spinning his wheel chair around with her grabbing onto his neak, so she won't fall off. He stops and puts his arms around his girlfriends waist, Brittney sits up and places a soft kiss to his lips. They seperate and Brittney gets up to walk to her chair thats on the ground next to Artie. Mercedes comes in with arms sliped through Tina's arm as they walk in gossiping about god knows what. Quinn comes in next from the hallway with Santanna not far behind her. Santanna sits next to Brittney and they connect pinkies. Quinn walks up to me and sits next to me, immeadly talking prom crap again. Puck, Lauren, and Mike come in from the now empty hallway talking about video games. I watch as everybody comes in except two certain people, Rachel and Sam. Mr. Schue comes in from his office at side of the choir room.

"Ok guys. Since Nationals is coming up I would you guys to start thinking of son-" I interupt him

", Rachels not here yet- "

"And Sam" says Artie. Just as Artie finishes, Sam comes in with Rachel following him.

"Sorry were late. Slushie accident," Rachel replies as we all stare at them. No one says anything, as they understand how it feels as Karofsky or Azmio throw the slushie in your face.

"Ok, as I was saying..." Mr. Schuester continued his lesson as I watched Sam and Rachel take their seats in the bottom right corner seats, next to Puck. Today shes wearing jeans and a T-Shirt that was tied in the back, saying "_Star"_ on it with all sizes of stars surronding the saying. _How long was I curled around Quinn for me not to notice that Rachel needed a __friend.__ No scratch that, me. _Rachel was looking around and made eye contact with me. I looked away fast, facing my body towards the the front of the room where was. I tried to keep my thoughts on whatever was saying but my eyes were slowly making there way towards Rachel. I was watching Sam when he looked over to Rachel. Rachel looked over to him and smiled he connected his hands with hers, their hands dangled in the middle of the gap between their chairs. I watched their hands,so very carefully, like when Sam's thumb rubed her thumb.

"Finn what do you think?" I was still staring at their hands until they disconnected them, I looked to see what had happened. I made eye connect with Rachel and Sam who were now staring at me. "Finn?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Uh,um... Yeah Journeys a good band," I say,everyone laughed.

"Uh, Yeah I think there a good band too but I was asking about the song selection? Do you agree?" he said.

"Sure"

"Great"

I looked over to Rachel again, But found Puck and Sam staring at me. I smiled but all I got from them were glares. They turned around to face . For the rest of the hour I watched Sam and Rachel carefully. Like when she touched her head, Sam reached for his bag and took out a thermas with something in it and gave it to Rachel. Or like when she took a sip she smiled at Sam.

"Ok guys that concludes todays glee clup rehearsal," Says the director of the club. Sam and Rachel are the first ones out the door. No one notices that they club gathers their stuff and heads out of the choir room, eager to go home. I walk out the door and find Mercedes and Puck talking by his locker. Strange so I walk over.

"Hey, guys"I say normaly. Mercedes looks up and looks back to Puck who has his back to me.

"Hey man,"Puck says as he turns around to face me.

"Hey watcha talking about?" I ask

"Nothing. I got to head to work. Bye," like that, Puck speed walks to the exit. Mercedes stares after Puck. She looks up to me and smiles nervously.

"Uh, Hey Finn?" She says as she leans against the locker. I cut to what I want to know.

"Whats going on with Rachel and Sam?" I ask the gossiper, she has to know.

"What Sam and Rachel?" she says walking to the exit like Puck has I travel behind her.

"Yeah,"

"Well they got awfully close when you kissed his girlfriend," she says

"I didn't kiss Quinn, she saved my life," I defend myself

"Give it a rest white boy. We all know what happened,"

"Well,"

"Well what?" she asks

"Well, are they dating?"

"Bieber and Streisand," she turns around and looks at me. "Quinn must keep you under a rock or sumthin"

"What?"

"They are old news?"

"Huh?"

"Just go ask her yourself" she says and like Puck she speed walks to the exit.

I get home and walk up stairs to my room. I fall onto my bed with my head in the bed.

_"Wheres Kurt and his damn warm milk" _

"Hey Kurt!" I mange to say because my head is in the bed.

"Yeah?"

I get up and sit on my bed. I motion him to sit by me on the bed. He looks confused but comes over anyway.

"Watcha need, Finn"

"I can I ask you something?" I say looking up from the floor.

"Uh, yeah, anything," He says

"Do you know if Rachel and Sam are like" I pause "seeing each other?" I say looking back to the floor. He sighs and get a little more comfortable. This is going to be long.

"I knew I saw something in your eyes when we went to Dalton Saturday. Well Finn this is not my story to tell." He says

"So they are dating," I say looking back to him.

"I never said that, but I do know that they have become friends. When you kisse-When Quinn saved your life," he said

"But when was that?"

"I told you when the Quinn thing happened. Why don't you just go ask her yourself?" I sigh loud and fall back on my bed with my hands and feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Kurt does the same.

" Just ask her. Were talking about Rachel Berry, the person who dosen't lie,"

" Shes lied."I lift my hands up and point to my pinkie" She lied to me when she said she broke up with Jesse, when she was clearly seeing him," I point to my ring finger now " She said that she slept with Jesse, when she didn't" I pont to my middle finger next "And she kissed Puckerman-"

"She didn't lie about that. She told you about that,"Kurt says defending her. I lay there not knowing what to say next. He gets up and fixes his hair and heads to the door "Just go ask her Finn," he says.

"It's not that easy Kurt," I say getting up "I just can't say 'Hey are you dating Sam' " as he walks down the stairs.

"Yes it is Finn," I fall back onto my bed

**Five minutes later**

"Where are you going Finn?" Kurt says his body and face looking at the t.v. I stop right in my tracks, I thought I was being quite.

" Rachel's" as I slam the door, I stand there on the porch for a little bit. Kurt problary has a smile on his face.

I pass Sam's Car on the way to her house. I stop and turn around and follow the car. I follow the car to Bread Stixs. Rachel gets out and Sam does too. Rachel was dressed in her Bread Stixs uniform. Sam on the other hand had on his regular clothes on. He walked her to the back of the building. I stop my car and turn it off. I run after Sam and Rachel.

"You should really stay home and get some rest Rach," Sam says

"I need to work I need the money Sam,"

"I know. But I could give you some of my cheak," he says taking her hand and staring into Rachel's eyes.

"Sam I can't do that. You need the money for your family, right now," she says smiling at him.

"Ok I won't, I have to go now," he says coming in for a kiss But Rachel turns her head.

"I don't want to get you sick,"She says looking up to Sam. He sighs then smiles.

"Go. You need to pick Stevie and Stacy from school," Sam pulls her in for a hug and then kisses her in the cheek.

"I'll be back for my shift at 5:30. I'll see you then," He says as he walks back to his car. I walk fast to hide behind the bush that I hide behind Friday night. _"I need some reason to get into Bread Stixs," _I look around and see a little boy like ten years old. I walk up to him.

"Hey kid you wanna make 10 bucks?" I ask

I walk into Bread Stixs With the boy following behind me.

"Ok heres what were going to do,"I say to him "I just need you to act like I'm you brother from 'Brother and Sisters' club thing," I say to him.

"Yeah, yeah," he says " All do whatever you say as long as you pay me," He says.

"Ok just act like I'm a good brother to you, Ok?"I say quitley as I see a Waitor come over to seat us.

"Sure," he says.

"Ok, Welcome to Bread Stixs. How many?" he asks with a bored tone.

"Two," I respond. He gets two menus and leads us to a table.

"Your waitress will serve you soon," he says then walking off.

"Hi Finn?" Says Rachel as she walks over to our table with her note pad in her hand.

"Oh hey Rachel,"

"You just can't get enough Bread sticks can you Finn?"

"Huh, Yeah I guess,"I say because this is my third time coming to Bread Stixs this week.

"So whos this," She asks nodding her head to, I have no idea whats his name,

"Oh, Um his name is, er," I say twisting my words up on accident.

"My name is Tyler," he says as he puts down his menu.

"Oh nice to meet you Tyler. How do you guys know each other?" she says using her pen as a pointer.

"Oh, I volunter down at the 'Brother&Sister ' club. You know where you get paired with a brother or a sister," I say.

"Oh I didn't know you volunter your time Finn?" she says looking over to me with a smile forming on her face.

"Well yeah started to do it a month ago," I say lieing.

"Ok. So what can I get you guys to drink?"

"I will have a Root beer," Tyler said

"same"

"Ok I will be out pretty soon with your drinks," she says walking away with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tyler?" I asked

"Yeah?"He responded.

"Were not ordering Dinner or whatever. Just Dessert," I say because I already have an excuse to come to Bread Stixs now I just need to talk to her about Her and Sam.

"Fine by me. I'm getting Dessert and ten dollars,"I smirked at him because he is just like me when I was littler.

"Ok heres your drinks what can I get you guys?" she asked as she took out her notepad again.

"Ok were going to have dessert , I will have a slice of cake and ice cream on the side. And you Tyler?" I said nodding to Tyler.

"I will have the sizzling brownie," he says.

"Ok" she says as she walks away again, as I _try_ to ask her about Sam.

**An: Tell me what you think so far? Also sorry about spelling and all.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am no longer writing this story and the other story I was writting. We are having our internet shut off and our laptop + our computer sold for extra money. We have decided this last night right after I updated my second for some who have enjoyed this story.


End file.
